


Strength Pills

by snakebit1995



Category: Bleach
Genre: Amazon, Buff - Freeform, Muscle Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Orihime wants to be strong enough to protect herself so when Rangiku gives her a drug to help with that she starts bulking up in record time. CONTAINS: Female Muscle Growth





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**I'm not sure why but I feel like doing a Bleach Muscle Growth Fic.**

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"I want to be stronger." I sighed at Rangiku "So people don't have to protect me next time."

"Hmm…" The older woman rubbed her chin "Well, maybe a recent development by the Women's Soul Reaper association can help."

"How?" I asked.

The blonde produced a bottle of pills.

"Strenght increasing pills that they say will revolutionize the power of a female Reaper. Although they haven't been tested properly yet."

"I'll try it then." I said "I want to be strong enough to protect myself."

"Sit yourself, I should be getting home though, talk to you again soon." She waved and faded out.

I looked at the bottle of little pills, would these tiny things make me strong?

It was late, so I popped one in my mouth and headed off to bed.

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

"HMM…" I woke up with a soreness all over.

_Must have slept on something wrong._

"Huh?" I stood up but felt odd, my clothes felt so tight.

I stood up and stretched, a button flew off my night shirt and that's when I saw myself in the mirror.

"What?"

Somehow overnight I had turned into a slightly toned woman, my biceps had definition, my smooth belly had slight abs and my chest was supported by small but strong pectorals.

"I didn't' expect it to work so fast." I ran my hand over my belly "But will this be enough, I have so many more pills. Should I keep taking them, I'm guessing so."

* * *

**NO POV**

"You gave Miss Orihime the test right?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Yep." Rangiku nodded "You'll know if it works soon enough."

"You didn't watch her take it?" she asked "You…only gave her one right?"

"One bottle." Rangiku blinked "Why?"

"Oh dear." Unohana sighed "We'll let's hope nothing awful happens."

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

It was a little hard to fit into my uniform with my new muscles, I was hoping no one would really notice but I was dead wrong.

"Orihime." Tatsuki walked up "Can I talk to you."

Tatsuki and I headed to the side of the school where she confronted me.

"What's the deal with all this." I poked my arms.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play it off.

"I'm not dumb, you didn't have these muscles yesterday, even if they're not that big you've never had them." Tatsuki tapped her foot, brushing her long hair over her ears "Explain."

"Okay." I sighed and told her the truth, the feelings of protection and getting the pills from Rangiku.

"Really wow." She looked at the bottle.

"Do you want one?" I asked "I mean you'd be more useful with this stuff than I will."

"Really?" she asked.

"I don't mind." I gave her a pill "That way even if I get big and strong you'll still be big to protect me if you want."

"You so kind." She smiled taking the pill "Thanks Orihime."

* * *

**Later**

**Tatsuki's POV**

"Hmm…" I adjusted in my seat.

It was after school and I was trying to do some homework but there was this irritation inside me that made it hard to focus.

"HAA!" I groaned as I stood up "OHH!"

I felt my muscles pop with strength as they bulged and grew, my shit got tight as my small bust was lifted by my growing pecs, my biceps puffed out and my shorts squeezed my round yet firm butt.

"Oh wow, that stuff really works." I panted looking at my toned body "I really should thank Orihime for this."

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"GRR!" I did a push up, my 50th in a row.

"Phew." I wiped some sweat off my forehead "So this is what it's like to be strong, okay I like this…still I can only do 50 pushups before I get tired."

I looked at the pill bottle "Maybe one more? I mean Rangiku said I should take them until I was strong enough, so I should take another now to get stronger."

"NOM." I popped a pill in my mouth "Yesterday it happened overnight so I guess they take a few hours to work-UGGH!"

"Or not." I groaned as my muscles tightened up.

My back strained as did my pecs, my poor shirt was stretching as I grew bigger and beefier. I felt my biceps popping I felt my ass get hard as my gluets flexed with power.

"NNGGHHHRR!" I flexed and felt my shirt shred "So much…power."

I looked at my naked body in the mirror, I was muscular, cut like stone, the only soft parts of my body were my large breasts.

"What will Tatsuki think when she sees this." I smirked kissing my large arms.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Not sure when or how often I'll be updating this, probably just when I'm in the mood for muscular amazon women.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future, or what you want them to have ( i.e. Rukia with huge pecs OR Sui-Feng with thick quads)**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Growing Girls

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"Orihime!" Tatsuki ran up to me as I went out for a morning run "What the heck!"

"You look good." I said "Did that pill work for you."

"Yeah but what about you." My friend said "You're way bigger than last time, did you…take a second one."

"Maybe." I blushed.

"Orihime!"

"What." I shrugged my powerful shoulders "I want to be strong, and…it felt really good"

"Well I won't deny the last part but still." Tatsuki said "It could have been dangerous."

"I know but I just knew I should do it." I laughed "Can you believe how sexy my muscles are, I was even able to move my furniture by myself this morning cause I got so strong."

"Wow." Tatsuki blushed "that's…wow."

"I know right; I'm starting to like this look." I smiled "Come on let's go back to my place, I need a shower and stuff."

We did just that, I felt so nice in the shower, the hot water relaxing my sore muscle. The feeling of the water running down my tight abs just made me moan. I stepped out and dried off, wrapping a towel tightly around my muscular frame.

"Uhh…" I looked at my bed.

"Hey." Tatsuki smiled.

Tatsuki's clothes were shredded and she was looking a lot buffer than a few minutes ago.

"If you wanted to take another you should have just asked." I laughed.

"Sorry." She giggled.

"I don't mind, I think we should just keep going until we're nice and strong." I smiled.

***Knock***

"Oh someone's here?" I said throwing a shirt on over my muscles and answering the door.

"GAH!"

"WHOA!"

"Rukia, Rangiku." I smiled "Come in."

"Orihime?!" Rukia gasped "What happened to you."

"I did not expect that." Rangiku added.

"Thank you so much Rangiku!" I wrapped her up in a hug.

"UGH!" she groaned "You're…crushing…my spine."

"What happened here?" Rukia looked around.

"Rangiku didn't tell me?" I asked "She gave me some super pills to help me get strong."

"You only took one right?" Rangiku asked.

"No I took another one last night." I said "I thought it would make me stronger, and it sure did."

"Alright." Rangiku mumbled "I don't think these are the results Captain Unohana had in mind."

"Here Rukia do you want one." I held out a pill "I bet if you got stronger you could be super amazing."

"I really-GURK!"

"Got you." I smiled throwing the pill into her mouth.

"UGH!" Rukia groaned.

Her muscles tensed up and slowly started to grown, Rukia gained small biceps and cute gluts but the real fun was her flat chest which was stretching and growing into a pair of sexy and strong pectorals.

"Ouf." Rukia grunted adjusting her Soul Reaper outfit "Jeez this is weird."

"Here Rangiku you have one too." I said.

"Well…okay I wouldn't want to be left out." She smiled popping a pill "HAA!"

Rangiku slowly changed, her large bust pushed up as her pecs grew strong and her arms popped into strong biceps and triceps. She looked like a sexy little amazon as she opened her robes to see her cut new abs.

"This actually feels pretty good." She laughed.

"I guess." Rukia looked at her toned body "Still I have the feeling we should get back, Captain Unohana wanted to see you Orihime."

"Oh okay."

"You come too." Rangiku told Tatsuki "She'll want to check you out as well."

"Am I finally gonna get to see that place you always talk about?" the other buff girl asked.

"You'll love it." Orihime smiled as Rukia opened a portal.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future, or what muscles you want to grow.**

**Next Time- Unohana puts the girls though some tests.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Unohana's Tests

_Italics indcate thinking_

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"Growth is far larger than anticipated." Captain Unohana measured the four of us.

We had arrived in Soul Society and went with Rukia and Rangiku to see the medical professional who was examining us to make sure everything was oaky.

"I'll need to do some more tests with all of you if you would follow me." She walked away.

"She seems nice." Tatsuki whispered.

"She is, I wonder what more tests she'll have for us." I tapped my chin.

Captain Unohana gave us all tight workout shorts and sports bras and started having us do some exercises so she could get statistics from us.

"HNGH!" I grunted pushing up off the ground.

"35." Isane counted.

"RAAH!" I pushed faster and faster.

Our first test was to do as many pushups as we could in 5 minutes. I watched next to me and Tatsuki, Rukia and Rangiku were also working out. I felt good working out like this, pushing my body against the earth. For the first time in my life I was doing serious pushups not those dinky little girly knee pushups. It was kinda hot to feel my large breasts just skim the ground with each and every pushup.

"100!" Isane said "Time's up."

"Only 100…I'm kind disappointed." I frowned moving on to the next exercise.

Rukia, Rangiku and Tatsuki had similar numbers to me, Rukia and Rangiku's being lower than mine and Tatsuki's, likely because we had taken a second dose and they hadn't.

The second exercise Captain Unohana wanted to measure was a whole 5K, she wanted us to run from the start and see what our best time was. My run started off at a brisk pace but soon worked into a full out sprint. My legs stretched and powered me forward, my bosom bouncing about above my pecs. Rukia and Tatsuki had an easy time passing Rangiku and I since they didn't have to deal with the momentum of big breasts. Rukia and Tatsuki finished in about 15 minutes and Rangiku and I took closer to twenty.

The third and final test was a series of weightlifting exercises, Unohana wanted to know where we maxed out.

"HMMNG!" I groaned pushing up on the bench press "RAH!"

I racked the weights after pushing up and few times and looked to Isane for my result.

"450 pounds." She gasped "Incredible."

"Wow nice job Orihime." Tatsuki smiled "I could only get 375."

"We barely broke 250 each." Rangiku said on her and Rukia's behalf.

"We need to do deadlifts now." Unohana called us over "try with the same weight you had on the bench."

"I'll go first." Rukia walked over and put weight on the bar.

"HMPH!" her face scrunched up as she squatted to pull up the weights "GRAA!"

Rukia pulled the weights up to her chin and down a few times before dropping them. Rangiku stepped up and pulled the bar up to her breasts and dropped it before Tatsuki stepped up and did the same.

"You last Orihime." Tatsuki said.

"Hmm." I nodded putting my amount of weight on the bar and assuming the position.

"GRRRAAAAMMMAAAA!" I felt my biceps and pecs flex and pull the 450 pounds up to my neck, I lowered it and then pulled it up again, rinsing and repeating a few times.

"Wow Orihime that was incredible." Isane smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"That's enough for today girls." Unohana said "You can stay here for now so I can monitor you for a little longer but please make yourselves at home."

* * *

**Unohana's POV**

"Their results are even higher than anticipated." I spoke to myself.

"I had never expected things like that." Isane added "And not for Rangiku and Rukia to use it as well."

"Indeed, if the numbers keep up this will become a necessity in the training of new combatants." Unohana said "Although we need more tests, for example I would like to witness the reaction in person."

I looked back at Isane.

"C-Captain you're not saying what I think you are, are you?" the tall girl stepped back.

"Hmm…" I smiled "Come here Isane."

"Oh dear…yes Captain." She walked over.

"Open wide." I smiled.

"Ahh…" she stuck her tongue out and I placed a pill on it and she quickly swallowed it "OHH!"

My apprentice moaned softly as her tall slender body toned up with muscle, her long belly chiseling into attractive abs, her lanky arms and legs became sharp with muscle and her ample breasts rose up softly as her back and chest firmed with muscle.

"Seems the reaction is somewhat pleasurable." I observed.

"Ha…ha…you could say that." Isane panted looking at herself "Oh dear, this is…something."

"It looks good on you." I smiled looking at the pills.

"Captain?"

I decided to experience the sensation myself and consumed a pill. I quickly felt a reaction start and my body tense up as my muscles started to pop and expand, it was thrilling, sensations I hadn't felt in decades. My traps puffed up as did my deltoids and other upper body muscles.

"Oh my, you were right that is something." I sighed "I think there's a lot of potential in these pills…Orihime said she and her friend had taken two each…perhaps more studies are needed. I wonder what a third would do?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future or what you want to grow.**

**Next Time- Inoue and the others continue to play lab rats with Unohana.**

**There will be some more sexual things starting next chapter**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. The Gunshow

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"You want us to do what today?" Rukia asked.

"Take more." The now toned Unohana said "I want to see what multiple doses will do before we show it off to the rest of the women's association."

"I don't mind." I smiled holding my hand out.

"It'll be fun.' Rangiku laughed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rukia sighed.

"This is a good opportunity for all of you." Unohana handed us all a second pill "Well, go on."

We all popped out pills and started groaning as power ached into us.

"GRR!" I growled as I felt my arms growing "OHHHRRRAA!"

I felt bundles of muscle packing onto my biceps and triceps as my arms bulged outward with power.

"YEAH!" Tatsuki flexed as her back tightened and got hard with packed on muscle.

"HMMM!" Isane hummed softly as her abs cut deeper and more defined into her stomach.

"Oh these will be fun." Rangiku giggled as her legs and ass got toned and cut.

"UGH!" Rukia hissed as her shirt tore due to her expansive pectorals "I always wanted a big chest but not like this."

"I feel fantastic." I flexed my arm "This stuff is great."

"Let's run some more tests." Unohana clapped leading us to the workout room.

She made us do all the same exercises as yesterday, timed pushups, 5K run, weightlifting, I barely broke a sweat and my numbers went up by a good amount.

_I'm getting even more powerful._

"This is excellent." Unohana said "I think I'm ready to show the other women."

"So soon?" Rukia asked.

"Tonight at our meeting." Unohana said "We'll show them the power these pills have, I'll be counting on you girls.

"Orihime." Unohana held me up "May I ask you and your friend for a favor?"

"Hmm, what's up?" Tatsuki asked.

"I want to show off a lot of different levels." Unohana explained "I'll be fine for the level one and Isane for two but I plan to have Rukia and Rangiku be my level threes, what I'm asking is, will you and Tatsuki take more to be out level four and five? This will also allow me to examine what happens if someone takes multiple doses in a day."

"You want me to grow more?" I asked.

"I'll do it." Tatsuki smiled "Sure!"

"I guess I can too." I smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll get you more pills before showtime. Orihime you'll be the five, I want to have a demonstration so you'll get to grow on stage to."

_Growing in front of people…It makes me feel so warm inside, I can't wait to show off my strength._

* * *

**Later**

"We're now ready to begin my demonstration." Unohana said walking out in robes.

The rest of us were behind the curtain wearing bathrobes to hide our muscle, for the first time in a while I knew I was smaller than Tatsuki but I hadn't seen her grow and she was hiding it under a robe so I was looking forward to her portion of the show.

"I've created a new drug that will boost strength exponentially." Unohana said undoing her robe "I call them Strength Pills."

The medical woman dropped her robe and stood before the crowd of women in a bathing suit, her toned body on display.

"This was done with just one dose, but I plan to show you what multiple treatments can do." Unohana said "First the look of two doses with Isane."

The tall girl walked out in and dropped her robe revealing a one piece. She made a few bodybuilder poses before Unohana moved on with the demonstration.

"Now Isane please demonstrate your new strength with this." Unohana handed the girl an iron pipe.

Isane placed one hand on each side of the pipe and groaned slowly she was able to push down and bend the pipe into a V with her bare hands. The observants awed at her power before Isane blushed and stepped off, her sexy tight ass flexing all the way.

"Next I'll show you the power of some level threes, Rukia and Rangiku."

The two Shinigami walked out on the stage and dropped their robes, showing their sexy bikinis that covered their powerful bodies. The two girls had grown since before, Rukia was sporting large pecs and Rangiku and such sexy chiseled legs.

Rangiku put her arms behind her head and used her pecs to bounce her boobs around softly, awing the crowd with her sexy display, heck it even got me going. Rukia on the other hand was flexing and doing bodybuilder poses to define her strength to the crowd, there was no test of strength for those two before Tatsuki was called out.

"OHH!" the crowd of women gasped as my friend dropped her robe.

"This is a level 4." Unohana said as Tatsuki posed.

Tatsuki was a wonderfully cut amazon, sporting a 12 pack of abs, shoulder plate deltoids, hard gluts and thick thighs. Unohana wanted to show how strong Tatsuki was so she had Rangiku and Rukia roll out a steel plate and place it before Tatsuki.

"HYAAA!" my friend pulled back and punched a hole clean through the sheet.

"Now for the final portion of this demonstration I'm going to show you a level never seen before." Unohana said as I walked out in a cute bikini "Orihime is level three and she's about to take two and become the first level five, right before your eyes."

Unohana handed me two pills and I placed them in my mouth, swallowing them. I felt the power start to course through my body.

"UGH!" I groaned as my muscles rippled and started to expand.

My arms packed on inches of powerful biceps as my traps thickened around my neck. My core scrunched as my abs got even harder, my bikini top snapped off unable to contain my breasts and pecs and the bottoms shredded to show off my sexy gluts.

"RAAAHHH!" I roared with power "GRRAAAHH!"

I moaned with pleasure as my nipples got hard and erect, two at once just made me feel so good, I couldn't hold back, even though there were people watching I needed to cure this need.

"OHHH!" I moaned fingering myself in front of them.

"As you can see the reaction is quite pleasurable, two at once is almost unbearable." Unohana said "The pleasure continues in that using your new found strength is almost erotic in nature."

"OHHH!" I groaned as my powerful arms pumped my fingers into me "HAA!"

I moaned out in a loud roar as I orgasmed in front of the crowd.

_So powerful…so sexy…so good._

"So then." Unohana smiled "Who wants to sign up?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time or what you want to grow.**

**Next Time- Some others begin their own trials.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Growing Girls 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sui-Feng's POV**

"With just one of these Lady Yoruichi will be sure to fall for me." I looked at the pills "She loves a strong woman and she'll love me for sure with these."

"HOM!" I placed the pill into my mouth "HMM!"

I felt my already toned body getting more defined. My arms got lightly toner and my flat chest puffed out a bit with pectoral mass. My legs became the key feature, my rear firming up and my legs getting cut with hard muscle.

"Hmm." I ran my hands over my abs "It feels good, I bet she'll love it-EPP!"

I felt hands on my hips "Oh I do."

I looked back and saw Yoruichi rubbing my legs, feeling my new muscles. Her hands draped down over me, running against my hard stomach and chest.

"Look it even made your little boobies grow a bit." She laughed.

"Don't…touch me there." I moaned.

"You look good with a little extra on you." She smiled "What do you think, would I look good with more muscle?"

"You'd look good no matter what." I said "Toned, skinny, curvy, fat, anyway."

"You're so cute like that." She patted my head before taking one of my pills "HMM!"

I awed as Lady Yoruichi started to grow stronger right before my eyes, her large breasts rose up, her neck veins popped as her traps grew and she held her arms up as her biceps popped and bulged.

"Yeah this is great." Yoruichi flexed her arms "I look good."

She walked over and suddenly kissed me.

"And I'm horny as hell."

We grappled a bit, pushing against each other as we kissed, displaying our strength and power together. I felt Yoruichi slid her fingers between my legs and start pumping, her biceps thrusting her fingers into my tight hole.

"Feel that." Yoruichi said "I can feel the muscles in your pussy squeezing my fingers."

"HNGH!" I flexed my insides to suck her fingers into my warmth.

"Yeah Sui-Feng pump that pussy." Yoruichi said blasting my hole faster and faster.

"HAHHAAA!" I moaned rolling my head back as I came all over her hands.

"Perfect." Yoruichi licked my juices off her fingers.

* * *

**Nanao's POV**

"Hmm." I pushed my arm up before the mirror "Welcome to the gun show."

I was marveling at my new form in the mirror, I had decided to buff up a bit and was really happy with the results. I don't speak much of it but I adore muscles and now seeing them on myself was almost erotic.

My arms had gotten strong as had my upper shoulders and back, I couldn't wait to start putting these to use.

"No more measly Kido." I flexed "I've got some real strength now."

* * *

**Rangiku's POV**

"You look adorable like that!" I put Momo in a headlock.

"Rangiku!" she groaned "You're too strong!"

"Sorry." I laughed letting her go "Just couldn't resist."

I had convinced Momo to join me as a buff babe, she was still small but now she had something to show off, nothing even close to my power filled pecs and abs though.

"I can't wait for you to get bigger, and become a little mountain of muscle." I smiled at her "Then we'll have a lot of fun."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future or what you want to grow.**

**Next Time- Orihime and Rukia are sent to help someone out.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Hueco Mundo- Nel

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"HMM! That's the spot." I sighed as Tatsuki massaged my aching back.

Being this big and strong makes me want to work out constantly, still even when you're this big you get aches so Tatsuki happily massages me, in more ways than one.

"OHHH!" I moaned as she pushed her fingers into my pussy.

"Orihime." Rukia said walking in "Care to help me with something?"

"Hmm?" I opened my eye and saw the girl with massive pecs.

I had been out of Soul Society for a week now but Rukia was definitely buffer, for someone nervous about the pills at first she seemed happy to be near my size now.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I've been asked to make a trip to Hueco Mundo." Rukia said "To make sure the Arrancar there aren't planning anything, I figured you might like to come with me."

"I'd be glad to." I said walking over to my dresser "Just let me get dressed."

* * *

**Later**

"It feels like just the other day I was prisoner here." I laughed.

"Well it was only a few months ago." Rukia laughed.

Both Rukia and I had arrived at Hueco Mundo wearing tight t-shirts and shorts that showed off all our sexy muscle.

"Doesn't seem like anyone is up to anything." I observed.

"Orihime!" I heard a little voice yell.

"Whoa!" I felt something climbing around on my back

"Hiya!" Nel smiled looking at me.

"Nel." I clapped "It's you."

"Hey Orihime you're not all squishy anymore." She pointed "And why's you here?"

"We're here to make sure everything is going well here." Rukia said, her large pecs rising as she breathed.

"You got big too." Nel observed "Nel wishes she could get big again, big and strong."

"Well…maybe you can." I hummed reaching into my pocket and producing a vial of pills "Rukia and I took these to get strong, so if you have some you'll get strong too."

"Orihime is that a good idea?" Rukia asked "I mean they haven't been tested on Hollows."

"Than now's a good time." I smiled "Open wide Nel, get ready to get super sexy and strong."

"NOM!" Nel swallowed the three pills I gave her.

"You gave her three!" Rukia yelled.

"I wanted her to get up to speed, don't worry she'll still be smaller than you or me." I smiled.

"NGHN!" Nel groaned as her growth started.

Nel started to grow not only muscle but also height, she was returning to her true form, that of a beautiful long haired beauty, but now she was more than just a sexy Arrancar but also a muscular one. Her pecs rose her sexy chest high and her traps popped up high, her arms got meaty like Orihime and her legs cut and sexy.

"GRRRAAA!" Nel flexed her arms high "This looks good."

"Wow Nel you're so pretty." I clapped.

"I know." She smirked "I haven't felt this strong in decades."

She suddenly licked her lips "I'm feeling something else I haven't felt in a long time too."

"Oh really." I reached up and pulled my shirt off "I bet we can help with that, right Rukia."

"Sure." The black haired girl slid her shorts off her muscly calves.

The three of us started feeling each other up, rubbing our muscles. I rubbed Rukia's hard nipples as she flexed her pecs. Nel was digging her hands into my soft breast tissue and making me moan.

"Come on Orihime." Rukia grabbed my arms "Flex these sexy biceps."

"HMMMPPP!" I flex as Rukia kissed my arms.

"So sexy and strong." She smiled.

Rukia and I were told to lay back and did just that as Nel kneeled between us and started to finger our pussies, making us both moan as she skillfully finger banged us. Rukia and I leaned over and started making out as this happened, both of us flooded with hormones that needed sating.

"HAAA!" I sighed flexing my pussy to squeeze Nel's powerful fingers.

"FUCK!" Rukia groaned doing the same.

Nel pumped us both until we couldn't take it, screaming out her name as we came on her hands. After we relaxed for a bit Rukia and I got redressed.

"Say with this, I bet I could run this place." Nel smiled bouncing her chest with her pecs "No more listening to Harribel."

"Well than do it." I suggested "Become Queen of Hueco Mundo."

"That's not a bad idea." Nel smiled "Still I'm strong but I can't do it alone."

"Hmph, I suppose we'll have to help." Rukia laughed walking up to a door "GRRR!"

Rukia squatted down and tenses up, groaning a bit as she raised the heavy stone door with her strength, the veins in her large pecs popped and bulged as the door snapped and flew open.

"Let's go." She smiled "The way's open."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future or what you want to grow big and strong.**

**Next Time- Orihime gets some long due payback on two mean Arrancar.**

**Till Next Time**

 


	7. Servants- Loly and Menoly

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"RAAH!" I tossed the two Arrancar over my shoulders like dolls.

"You bitch!" Loly snapped.

I had confronted Loly and Menoly about how they had treated me when I was Aizen's prisoner, now that I was back, stronger than ever I was going to make sure they never pushed someone around.

"GRR!" I had them both in a headlock "How's it feel to be so weak, not nice huh."

"Let us go." Menoly begged.

"Don't beg to her." Loly snapped.

"GRRR!" I pushed the blonde Menoly away and picked Loly up by her collar "Let's see how you like this!"

I started ripping her clothes off like she had done to me, she tried to cover herself but I held her out by her arms. Loly kicked me and tried to squirm free.

"Let me go!" she squirmed.

"Not a chance." I smirked as her feet hit my breasts "You can't even stand to me, I'm stronger than you could even imagine."

I threw her down and kissed my biceps. I looked over and saw Menoly looking at me, I smirked at her, flexing though my clothes.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

Menoly only blushed.

"Come here." I smirked "You need someone to worship, there's an amazon idol who'd love you."

Menoly stumbled over to me, falling into my chest. She moaned and hugged my breasts and rubbed my muscles down.

"You're incredible, even before you were stunning but now…" she moaned as I picked her up.

The two of us started kissing, Loly stared on stunned, furious at her friend's betrayal.

"Menoly." I looked at my joyful new servant "I think we need to make sure Loly knows her place."

"Yes." The blonde tomboy jumped out of my arms and walked to her weakened friend and dragged her over to me.

I grabbed the girl and pushed her into my crotch, making her eat me out. Menoly was behind her friend, eating her pussy out. I happily rubbed my breasts with one hand while making Loly eat me out with the other. I finally laid on my back, locking my muscular legs around Loly's head. Throughout the leg lock she kept munching on my muff, the way Loly was looking at me, she saw my glory, my loveliness, she wanted me.

"Come up here you two." I held my fingers up and inserted into the two "How's this, you two work for me now okay, I'll treat you good."

"Y-Yes!" Loly gasped "I…I can't stand against you!"

"We're all yours Orihime-sama!" Menoly moaned.

I kept fingering the two, my massive arms pumping in and out at blinding speeds. They both were melting into my pumps, I was fucking them like no tomorrow, happy to flex my muscles.

"You two are good." I smiled putting my arms around their tiny bodies "Don't worry either, there'll be a great new queen in Hueco Mundo soon. But I can't have my pets being so tiny…so here."

I handed them each a pill and they happily accepted it, swallowing them quickly.

"HMMMMOOHHH!" they moaned as they grew slightly tones, getting definition on their biceps and abs "Thank you Orihime."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nelliel takes over.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Queen Nel

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nelliel's POV**

I stood naked before the door to Harribel's throne room, in just a moment I was going to burst in and stake my claim.

"But first." I smiled swallowing the pill Rukia gave me "GRRR!"

I flexed as my muscles grew, my breasts sizing up as my pectorals grew strong and big, my biceps buffed and my legs got tight and cut.

"RRAAH!" I pulled the stone door open, ripping it off the hinges.

"What are you doing?" Harribel stood up as I marched in.

"I've come to get what's mine." I glared.

Her three little underlings tried to jump me but I threw them away like the trash they were before marching towards Harribel. My muscles rippled as I slammed her into the wall with a chokehold, grabbing her large breasts as I teased her.

"Time to learn your place whelp." I smirked forcing a kiss on her.

I used my pecs to pin her against the wall and ran my powerful hands over her thighs. I lifted her up and threw my head between her legs, licking her pussy.

"OHHH!" Harribel moaned as I held her up by her thighs, my head licking at her snatch.

"That's right, moan for me." I smirked "You belong to me now, you're my fraccion now."

I dragged her over to the throne and pushed Harribel down, making her eat me out as I observed my new throne room. I saw one of Harribel's little underlings was looking at me, awe on her face.

"Do you like me now?" I smirked flexing "Come to me Apacci, I'll show you strength."

She walked over and I let her squeeze my breasts, rub my abs, awe at me.

"You'll be my second in command." I told her "Rule over Harribel and those other two weaklings, eat these, and see my light."

I handed Apacci a handful of pills.

"Thank you Lady Nelliel." She smiled eating them "OHHH!"

Apacci pulsed with power, her arms shredding with muscle, her shirt tearing off as her pecs pumped up, her clothes disappearing as she flexed with pure power.

"RAAAH!" she hulked up and looked at her two former teammates "You two look so weak now, Hmph."

Apacci grabbed the girls into a rough hug, smashing the two down, fingering them, her muscles pumping out with power. I smirked, my muscles casually rising and pulsing as I watched Apacci make it clear it was Me, then her, then the rest.

I laughed to myself as I was queen of Hueco Mundo now, Harribel was my weak, pathetic underling, maybe someday I'll give her Strength pills but for now she stays weak.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Sideffects

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Unohana's POV**

"These pills have done wonders for my figure." I flexed.

I've been keeping up with my research on these pills, the more you take the stronger you get, the bigger you get and the hornier you get. I was so eager to have sex, anytime I flexed I only got hornier. I couldn't believe that I felt this good having only take two pills.

"Hmm." I licked my lips and looked at the pills "One more can't hurt."

"OHHH!" I moaned taking a pill and bulking up even more, gaining bigger muscles and even sexier abs.

"HMM!" I moaned rubbing my muscles "I want more…Isane!"

"Yes?" my tall, amazon beauty walked in.

"Ohh, take care of me." I moaned spreading my legs.

"What?!"

"I want you Isane." She moaned "And I know you want me too, so fuck me."

"Oh yes!" Isane crawled in between my legs and started licking and eating my snatch.

I viced my hard thighs around her head as she probed her tongue deep inside me, making me moan. I reached up and dug my strong fingers into my breasts, my pecs shivering with pleasure while I felt Isane nibble on my thick clit. My muscles twitched as pleasure pumped though me.

"YESS!" I moaned cumming on Isane's face.

"HMM!" she sat up and kissed me, our muscular bodies rubbing together.

_These pills might be a little dangerous, hope everyone else is keeping sane._

* * *

**Rangiku's POV**

"You're so sexy Rangiku." Momo smiled as I flexed my chest for her, making my tits bounce around.

"I'm glad you like it." I said posing more for my little mousy lover "But it's not fair if you get to look at me all day."

I walked over and placed a pill in her hand "Come on, get bigger for me."

Momo took the pill and moaned as she buffed up, getting sexier legs and larger breasts due to her pecs gaining power. Momo groaned as she got bigger muscles before she grabbed my chest and sucked on my hard nipples.

"YES!" I moaned.

I picked Momo up easily and had her wrap her legs around my head, I started going to town on her pussy, licking and flicking her folds.

"Oh yes Rangiku!" Momo moaned "More, don't stop!"

_Fuck these pills are awesome, so strong and horny, it doesn't get better than this._

* * *

**Nanao's POV**

"HAAA!" I moaned jamming my fingers into my dripping cunt.

I was so horny lately, the sight of my own toned body turned me on, my head was filled with thoughts of what I wanted to do to other women.

_Imagine if Lisa was here…the things we could do together…OHHH!_

* * *

**Yoruichi's POV**

"HMMM FUCK!" I moaned loudly as Sui-Feng buried her head in my pussy.

The two of us had been fucking for hours, our buff bodies glistening with sweat. My body popped with pleasure, I only wanted sex and power, nothing else, I was a slave to the wills of my body and Sui-Feng was no different, licking and eating my pussy with vigor trying to calm the heat of her own needs as well. The both of us moaned as we switched to a scissoring position, rubbing our powerful legs together to pleasure out pussies.

"Yes…yes…YESS!" Sui-Feng screamed.

"FUCK!" I moaned cumming with her.

Even though we just orgasmed the two of us kept going, rubbing our toned bodies together.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Back in the human world.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. The Gym

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"NGH!" I grunted deadlifting nearly 500 pounds.

"Yeah Orihime." Tatsuki smirked doing curls "Crush those weights."

I heard applause from behind me and Loly and Menoly worked out as well. Rukia was also here pumping iron. The five of us were in a private dojo we had founded and working out a good sweat, our muscular bodies rippling while we waited for new trainees to show up.

"You're looking extra beefy." Tatsuki rubbed my biceps as I flexed "Did you juice again?"

"Maybe." I smirked.

"You're getting so far ahead." Rukia laughed "Still don't take too many, remember what Unohana warned us about the other day."

"I know too many and you can lose yourself to the pills for a while." I rolled my eyes "It's fine. I'm more surprised you two haven't taken more to catch up to me."

"I will soon enough, just when I know I can control it." Rukia smirked.

"Hello?" a voice called as the door opened.

"Oh a customer." I smiled.

I truned around and was surprised at who I saw.

"Chizuru!" Tatsuki and I smiled.

"You two!" she gasped "What…you two…LOOK AMAZING!"

Chizuru jumped up and hung off my biceps, I laughed as she ran her hands over my toned body.

"And look at these tight clothes, Tatsuki you look ready to burst." She laughed rubbing her pecs.

"So what brings you here?" Rukia asked dropping her weights.

"I heard there was a dojo full of beautiful women." Chizuru smiled.

Before I could welcome my friend more the door opened and two more women walked in.

"HA!" I gasped "Jackie! Riruka!"

What the heck!" the pink haired girl yelped.

"Are you looking to join our dojo too?" I asked.

"We heard you had opened this place up." Jackie said "And now that my Dirty Boots don't work I need to work out more naturally. I miss feeling strong."

"What about you Riruka?"

"I just came to help Jackie; it's not like I came to see you." She yapped.

"Watch how you talk Orihime!" Loly pouted.

"It's fine Loly." I smiled "Why don't you two head home for a bit while Tatsuki, Riruka and I get our new members signed up."

The two Arrancar stepped out and Tatsuki made the three fill out some forms for our gyms, mostly formality stuff that didn't really matter.

"Alright you three hands out." Rukia said pulling out a bottle "These are Strength pills, we'll start you on a small does before upping you when we know you can handle it. Take two for now."

The three girls looked at each other before swallowing their drugs, it took a moment but soon they were moaning loudly as they buffed up. Chizuru's breasts rose up under her blouse as her pecs gained strength and size. Jackie's jeans clung to her skin as her thighs and calves cut like stone. Riruka grunted as the veins in her neck popped outward and her shoulders got bigger.

"UGH!" Riruka groaned flexing and tearing her clothes "So much…power!"

"It's almost…uncontainable!" Jackie said through gritted teeth.

"I can…feel it!" Chizuru moaned ripping her blouse off "OHHH YESS!"

The three women stopped growing and they looked at themselves, bodies ripped with muscles.

"Oh wow." Chizuru moaned flicking her nipples "I feel…so good."

"Hmph." Tatsuki grabbed her in a bear hug "Let me take care of that for you."

Tatsuki wrestled Chizuru down before she started eating out the girl, licking at the pussy between her toned legs. Chizuru moaned as she was licked at, her clit twitching with need. Chizuru dug her powerful fingers into her breasts as Tatsuki pleasured her.

"So hot." Riruka squirmed.

"I need something in me." Jackie moaned.

I looked at Rukia and smiled. The Soul Reaper took Jackie and I helped myself to Riruka. I watched Jackie got on her back and rubbed her abs as Rukia fingered her rapidly. I had Riruka sit in my lap and I hugged her into my muscles while rubbing her pussy rapidly, the girl moaning with pleasure.

"You like this don't you." I said squeezing one of her tits while I rubbed her pussy with my other hand "You like being a buff little minx don't you."

"I feel so strong!" she moaned "And so horny! More, I want more power!"

"Once you learn to handle this much you can have more." I smiled fingering her.

The dojo was filled with moans as the three girls fought to control their new power.

"I can't wait till this gym is full of sexy buff babes." I laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The girls go out advertising.**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Advertising

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"I wish we had more people coming to the gym." I said lifting with Tatsuki.

"Don't worry too much about it, there will be more soon." She said swinging a kettlebell.

"I know." I put my weights down "I just wanna see more sexy ladies."

"Well than let's do some advertising." She smirked hugging my toned hips "I'll take Jackie and Chizuru and you go with Rukia and Riruka to find some fresh meat."

"Who are you going to go after?" I asked.

"I've got an idea, you?" she asked.

"Surprise." I giggled.

* * *

**Yuzu's POV**

"It's finally Friday!" I cheered skipping into the living room of our apartment where Karin was watching TV "You know what that means."

She just rolled her eyes and laughed before walking over and hugging me before kissing it a bit "We have each other all weekend long."

"HMM!" I moaned as we kissed a bit and started to strip each other.

By the time we were adults Karin and I had given into the feelings we had for each other. We had been lovers for a while now and neither of us would say anything publicly but we loved it.

Soon the two of us were laying on the bed in just our underwear, ready to take the next step when there was a powerful knock on the door, and then the whole door feel off the hinges.

"Oops." A voice said.

"KYA!" Karin and I both yelped when Orihime, Rukia and Riruka walked in.

"Sorry about the door." Rukia blushed.

"Sometimes we forget our own strength." Orihime laughed before looking at us "Oh my."

The three girls were all in tight sports bras and yoga pants that hugged their amazon like figures, all three were cut with muscle, Orihime was the biggest of them all.

"Umm…" Karin and I mumbled standing there half naked holding each other.

"Well don't you two look happy together." Orihime smiled "Don't worry we'll keep this a secret, if you do something for me."

"Huh?" I asked nervously.

"You've gotta let us in on this." Rukia smirked "Looks like fun."

"Wait, what happened to you guys?" Karin asked.

"We've been getting stronger." Orihime flexed and made her biceps push up high "Pretty neat huh?"

"How about you two join our gym and get buff yourself, we can even start with pills right here and now."

"Come on, become strong sexy amazons like us." Orihime said holding up a bottle or pills "It'll make the sex even better."

"Come on Yuzu let's just do it." Karin said "If they tell someone about us…"

"Okay." I nodded.

Orihime gave us each a couple of pills and Karin and I looked at each other before taking them.

"OHH!" I moaned as I felt power pulse into me.

I looked down at my underwear clad body and saw my stomach tone into abs as my arms gained definition. I felt my bra getting extra tight as my chest grew from the definition in my pectorals. My panties joined the tight clothes party as my butt got perkier and bigger and I let out a moan of power.

I heard a louder grunt and looked over to see Karin growing as well. My sisters muscles were getting even bigger than mine, she had huge arms and a powerful core. Karin's bra was stretching wide as she struggled to contain her growing bust and pecs.

"GGRRR…RAAAH!" Karin flexed and ripped her bra clean off.

"Go Karin!" Rukia laughed.

"Holy crap." My sister flexed "I'm jacked."

"You're even bigger than me." I gasped looking at her buff body.

"That's cause I gave Karin three." Orihime admitted "I had a feeling she'd look good with some extra muscle."

"Three at once is a lot don't you think?" Riruka asked.

"HMMM!" Karin moaned casually rubbing her pussy "Damn…I'm so hot."

"MMM!" I felt a tingling in my core "Me too~"

"Don't worry ladies." Orihime put her arms around our shoulders as Rukia and Riruka got between our legs "You Gym buddies are here for you."

"HAAA!" I moaned as Riruka shoved her head between my legs.

"OH YEAH!" Karin pushed Rukia's head in between her legs harder "Fuck yes eat me out!"

"Oh Karin this feels so good!" I moaned.

"I know Yuzu!" she gasped flexing "I feel so powerful, so sexy."

"HAAAA!"

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

"Here we are." I said looking at the little house "I bet Miss Ikumi will love to join us."

"Come on girls." I told Jackie and Chizuru as I knocked.

The door caved in and I heard a gasp before I walked in.

"Hello Miss Ikumi." I smiled.

"T-Tatsuki?!" she gasped.

"Sorry about the door." I blushed "I came to see how you were."

"I fine, maybe a little bored but the real question is what happened to you?" she pointed "You're an amazon!"

"I started a gym." I said "My friends and I were hoping you'd join."

I held up the pill bottle "How about a free sample of one of our supplements?"

"Well I could use a chance to get in shape so…why not." She smiled "I'll give it a try."

I gave her a couple of pills and she swallowed them.

"Oh wow." She fanned herself "They heat you up a bit. NGH!"

Ikumi hissed and started to beef up. Ikumi groaned as she got buffer by the second. Her arms got bigger and her t-shirt pulled tight and split along the front as her breasts and pecs grew nice and large. Her face got a little more youthful as her arms jacked up in size.

"GRR! So, tight." She hissed grabbing her shirt "RAAAHHH!"

Ikumi ripped her shirt off and allowed her big tits to spill free. As her growth winded down I was shocked out how beautiful Ikumi had become.

"Wow." She cupped her tits "I feel great."

"You look it too." Jackie smirked as Ikumi kissed her biceps.

"I feel…horny too, I haven't been this turned on in years." Ikumi moaned slowly rubbing her pussy "HMM!"

"Yeah that's it, let it out." I smirked joining her in rubbing our fingers over our tight little pussies.

Jackie and Chizuru joined us in masturbating on the couch. The four of us all flexed and fucked casually, just happy to bask in our great power.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Vizor

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

In the girl's gym, the sounds of grunting filled the air. The sounds came from two things, working out and sex. Some of the girls were dressed and some were half naked, some were even totally nude.

First up the biggest girls in the gym, Tatsuki and Orihime were grinding pussies on the bench press while Orihime used the weight to show her pecs and biceps power. The two girls moaned together as they both flexed and moaned as pleasure made their muscles contract and twist.

Rukia was doing sit ups while Chizuru stood in front of her. Each time Rukia reached the top of her sit up she would flick her tongue over the other girl's pussy. Chizuru moaned and spread her tight folds with her hands, hissing when Rukia would kiss her crotch.

Karin and Yuzu were both in sports bras and yoga pants, doing some nice stretches. Karin was seated reaching out to touch her toes while Yuzu watched. Karin smirked when she caught her sister staring as her ass.

"Like what you see." Karin smiled.

"Hm." Yuzu nodded and blushed.

"You like seeing me so big and buff?" Karin stood up and flexed her biceps before kissing them.

"Yeah, are you gonna get bigger soon?" Yuzu asked.

"Probably, I'm due for another dose in a few days if I want to, why do you want me to be bigger?" Karin asked.

"Y-Yes." Yuzu blushed.

Elsewhere in the gym Loly and Menoly were working out. Loly was on the bench-press and pushing up as Menoly spotted her while sitting on her face, getting eaten out by the more submissive underling.

Lastly Riruka was fully dressed in workout gear while running a few miles on the treadmill, her ass jiggling a bit as her leg muscles tightened. Jackie and Ikumi were also doing deadlifts, moaning softly due to the pocket vibrators in their pussies.

"We're heading out." Orihime said walking off with Rukia and Tatsuki "See you girls in a few hours."

The three got outside and prepared their plans.

"Once we get to the place we'll split up and each pick up one of the girls okay." Orihime smiled "I'll get Hiyori, Rukia you get Lisa and Tatsuki you get Mashiro."

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

I walked into the hideout of those people Orihime knew and found the girl named Mashiro. She was in some superhero outfit acting like a kid playing make believe.

When I saw, her punching the air I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked over at me and gasped at my size.

"Whoa!" she jumped over and landed before me "You're huge! Who are you?"

"Tatsuki Arisawa." I said "Orihime told me to come find you."

"Oh you're her friend." Mashiro nodded "I never knew she had such amazing friends."

"Given how you're staring I should guess you like what you see." I leaned over and flexed my muscles for her "I'm here to tell you that you can be like this too."

"Really, how?"

"Just a few of these." I said handing her some pills "Go on, take them."

Mashiro happily took the pills and moaned as she started to grow. Her thin arms and legs jacked up with power as her skintight suit stretched to contain her bulging muscles, soon giving up and tearing as her hulking body was exposed to the air.

"Oh man my costume." She pouted picking up the scraps of cloth "But wow, I look awesome."

"Now imagine you in that hero outfit with all these muscles." I smirked "I'm getting wet just thinking about it."

* * *

**Lisa's POV**

I sighed to myself as I flipped through my magazines, the pictures of busty girls making me a little wet.

I heard a cough and didn't bother looking up.

"Unless you've got a rack better than these just beat it." I told the person.

"If you wanna see something sexy check this out." The voice said.

"Ehh?" I growled looking up "WHOA!"

I looked up and saw Rukia, but she was huge, packing some serious muscle on her chest and the rest of her body was amazon like too. Normally I'm into curvy chicks but this was quite the sight, a muscular amazon…I could learn to like that.

"Well this is new." I noted "How'd you end up like this?"

"It's the new thing in Soul Society." Rukia explained flexing her arm "Getting jacked with the Strength Pills Unohana made. Everyone is doing it. You should get in on this."

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Everyone." She smirked "Even Nanao. I hear she's looking for a Gym buddy."

_Nanao with huge muscles…_

"Alright give them here." I stuck my hand out.

"I thought you'd say that." She laughed handing me a few pills.

I took them and suddenly felt a pressure all over my body. My muscles rippled and grew as I felt myself getting more and more powerful. My arms got bigger and my abs became more toned. My clothes were getting tighter as they struggled to contain my mass.

"So…overwhelming!" I groaned as my clothes ripped and tore off my body "RAAAH!"

I flexed powerfully as I finished growing into a beefy amazon.

"I think Nanao will like this." Rukia smirked.

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

I stomped around the compound looking for Hiyori, the short girl couldn't be too far.

"Hmm." I felt my core flex a bit as I walked "I think I may be due for another growth spurt soon."

I turned the corner and found Hiyori relaxing on her bed, or she was relaxed till she saw me.

"What the fuck?!"

"Don't be so angry." I giggled flexing my biceps "So, what do you think about the new me."

"How the…huh?!"

I explained the pills and how they gave me my awesome new power. I was trying to get her to take some but she was fighting me on it.

"Come on take them." I pouted "It'll give you curves."

"What was that last part?" she asked.

"It'll give you big boobies." I smiled.

"Gimme!" she demanded.

I laughed and handed over a few pills that Hiyori hurriedly took them. She hissed as her tiny body grew large with bundles of muscle fibers. Small but perky breasts developed atop her pecs as her ass rounded out nicely and her legs got cut into stone like muscle.

"Damn, I'm awesome!" Hiyori yelled flexing "I could fight a bear!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Growth Gang

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Unohana's POV**

The women's society was meeting today, all of us buff and wearing sports bras and yoga pants to show off our sweet abs, pecs, caves, biceps and other juicy muscles. With me were Isane, Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, Nanao, Momo and Rangiku.

I recently received a message from Rukia." I told the others They've recently added some new members to their human world gym and will should be seeing them soon, guests like Lisa and Hiyori will come to see us."

"Lisa's coming…how exciting." Nanao blushed.

Nanao was clearly looking forward to showing off while grabbing herself a new awesome lover. Everyone was always looking to have fun and burn off the desire caused by the Strength Pills. There were two small issues though, two of our members had been away when the craze of the pills swept over the group, Kiyone and Nemu were not pleased with us.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!" Kiyone complained to her older sister.

Nemu said nothing, just glancing around and slowly stdying the women in the room.

"Sorry." Isane laughed scratching the back of her head "It slipped my mind I was…preoccupied."

I smirked to myself as she said that.

"Well give me some so I can get all big and strong." Kiyone said.

"Well, okay but be careful they can make you…excitable." Isane said nervously handing some pills to her sister.

"HNG!" Kiyone grunted as she beefed up.

Her biceps got strong, her abs cut and her back tight with muscle as her pecs grew larger and her legs got strong and powerful, soon she was standing near us all, brimming with powerful muscle.

"This is sweet!" she flexed her arms "So strong!"

Kiyone casually rubbed her pussy in front of us as I turned to Nemu.

"Are you interested in growing as well?" I asked.

"Hmm…" the girl shrugged casually.

"Well here you go." I gave her a couple of pills "Try it out.

"NOM!" she swallowed them "HMM!"

Nemu moaned as she started to get more muscular, her robes getting tight as her bicepts grew and her large chest expanded as her pecs rose them up powerfully. She started to rip out of her clothes, powerful muscle packed onto her as she flexed and grunted with strength.

"Interesting." She poked her abs "I…like it."

"Good, even more strong women, just what we need." I smiled, clapping my strong hands.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Kirio and Shutara

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Kirio and Shutara had arrived in Soul Society looking for Unohana who had sent word of an amazing new discovery she had made. Neither were super interested but they were going anyway. Shutara had all her extra arms equipped and Kirio was in her pudgy fat form.

They were heading to the Women's Soul Reaper Society to meet Retsu Unohana who was currently engaged in some fun with her assistant and lover Isane. They opened the door into the office and were stunned by the sight of a half dozen naked Amazonian women having peaceful love.

Unohana and Isane were grinding against each other, rubbing their pussies together as their powerful arms pumped their fingers back and forth into each other. Near them Rangiku and Momo were lost to their lust for each other, the older woman with her head between her partner's legs, lapping and licking at her crotch while Momo moaned and used her strong hands to squeeze her pec topping little breasts.

Nemu was pumping her pussy with a dildo while Nanao was using a vibrator to stimulate herl self, her bulging biceps pumping the rod in to stimulate her, even Kiyone was having fun pleasure herself and lastly Sui-Feng and Yoruichi were 69ing in the center. Around the room there were discarded sports bras, work out pants and weights that had been used to work out just hours before this glorified orgy started.

"What is going on here?" Shutara gasped.

"Oh my." Kiyone added.

"Oh hello." Unohana stood up "I'm glad you made it, I wasn't expecting you till later. As you can see I've come up with something that not only makes us stronger, but even more beautiful.

"Here." She gave them each a pill "Try them out and come join us."

Unohana left the two and headed back towards Isane looking to make love to her assistant for longer.

"Well?" Shutara asked.

"I think we should try it." Kirio said "For testing purposes."

"Fair Enough." She nodded as the two took the pill.

"HMM!" Shutara felt her whole body constrict as her muscles tightened and started to grown and bulge out.

She saw her muscles growing, her biceps and triceps snapped to life. Her deltoids and other shoulder muscles puffed out like pads and her robe slowly slipped open as her pecs got stronger and her supple bosom rose high on her now powerful chest.

"HNGH!" she groaned at the new tightness of her robe and flexed her muscles "Wow…so much power."

"HMMAA!" Kirio moaned as she took her pill and began to change.

All the fat melted off her portly body and she slipped into her thinner form as her muscles started growing in its place. Her abs crunched to life as she gained a wicked six pack and her back tightened up and gained defined tone. Her large breasts rose high and full as she gained some incredibly powerful pecs.

"Wow!" she gasped cupping her heavy breasts with her strong arms "I feel really good!"

"Hmm." Shutara eyed her up "You look really good too."

"HAA!" the two leaned in and started grabbing and kissing each other roughly while rubbing down their knew muscular bodies.

"Lean down." Shutara told Kirio who did just that.

"OHHHH!" the purple haired woman moaned as her inner thighs were tickled by Shutara's tongue before the woman began to eat her out.

Kirio moaned and rubbed her huge tits with her powerful hands, moaning as she felt Shutara eating her out, her tongue darting in and out, deep into her canal.

"I think we'll be staying down here for a while." Shutara smirked.

"I agree." Kirio moaned.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Visit

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Unohana's Women's organization was all happily enjoying their time together, flexing, fucking and touching each other all over with their strong, toned bodies. Everyone was excited and in a good mood for the day.

"Captain Unohana?" Isane asked her teacher, lover and captain.

"Yes Isane?" the beautiful doctor asked.

"What would happen if we took more pills?" she asked "Would we get stronger, more powerful, sexier?"

"Likely that is what would happen." Unohana explained "But it would also make us more easily aroused, I'm not sure some could handle that desire. I'm interesting in seeing the side effects, hopefully the group in the world of the Living comes by to allow me to examine them. But maybe one more wouldn't hurt…"

Outside the women's organization Lisa and Hiyori arrived in the Soul Society looking to catch up with some old friends and show off their new muscle. Lisa was planning to tease Nanao and Hiyori was hoping Kirio would be around.

The two arrived and entered the facility only to find it a gym of sweat and sex, women working out, having sex in all sorts of positions and just being all around amazon like. Everyone they knew was far more muscular and looking good while working their new bodies.

"What's going on here?" Lisa wondered.

"OHH!" Unohana threw them each a pill "Have another! We all did and it feels so good!"

"Are you sure it's even safe?" Hiyori asked.

"HAAAA!" Unohana moaned as Isane ate her out "FFAAAA!"

"Hmph." Lisa shrugged and popped a pill with Hiyori "URGH!"

The two groaned as their bodies got bigger, buffer and stronger, their muscles straining and growing my the second. Their minds blanked for a bit as they felt the desire from the pills briefly overwhelm them.

"You look amazing Lisa!" a very buff Nanao came over and kissed the glasses wearing girl.

"HMM!" Lisa gasped before kissing back "You're looking good.'

"Come on." Nanao pushed the girl over and yanked her work out pants off to lick her snatch "I want this."

"HAAA!" Lisa moaned as the girl started licking her pussy.

"WAH!" Hiyori gasped as she was pulled into a hug.

"My aren't you cuter than ever Hiyori." Kirio smiled.

"HMM!" the bratty girl rested her head on the muscular woman's soft bust "You're still so sexy."

"HMM!" they started kissing and rubbing each other's muscles all over, Hiyori licking Kirio's abs as the purple haired women grabbed her toned ass tightly.

"HMPH!" Unohana grinned as Isane licked and kissed her pussy and hard clit "Yes, just this from one more pill, I wonder what would happen with even more…better make sure everyone has a good supply, Rukia's world of the living group as well."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Queen Nel's Playmates

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nel's POV**

I sat on my throne in Las Noches, humming softly as I was pleasured by the weaklings under my rule. I was enjoying the satisfaction, and so long as they kept doing what I said, Harribel, Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose would be happy too, naturally I made sure they knew their place, stripping them of clothes and making them marvel at my muscular body.

Apacci was continuing to be loyal to me, doing anything I asked, forcing her former allies to pleasure her and myself, all of it made me smirk with pride, I had overthrown Harribel, I had conquered her and her Fraccions, I was strong.

"Haa…" I sighed "Still all this power sure makes things boring."

I looked at the last of the pills Orihime had left me, there were enough for three, I could reward Harribel and the others for being good girls or maybe I'd save them for me and Apacci.

"Now you see." I looked down at the three women I had enslaved "If you ask nice I'll consider giving you girls one of these and letting you be strong and sexy like me but you better be loyal, so…any takers?"

There was silence for a moment and Sung-Sun raised her hand "I'll do it."

"Sung-Sun!" Harribel yelled.

"Good." I smiled as she walked up and I placed a pill in her hand "Join me."

The snake woman swallowed the pill and moaned as she started to change. She grunted and groaned as her body got more and more muscular. Her breasts and butt got noticeably bigger as her pectorals and glutes tightened up and toned into sexy muscle.

"It's even better than I expected." She hummed comparing herself to Apacci, the two about the same size and mass, Apacci just a little more buff.

"I-I wanna be like that too!" Mila-Rose begged.

"Of course you do." I smirked "Do you swear loyalty to me."

"Yes." The black woman moaned.

I gave her a pill and she took it right away, growing bigger and buffer in seconds. Her dark skin stretched and expanded as her biceps popped into existence, her ass rose high and mighty as did her breasts while her back tightened up and her abs grew tight and powerful, reinforcing her core.

"YEAH!" she flexed mightily "I feel great!"

The three Fraccions gathered around and started rubbing and kissing each other's muscular bodies, moaning in pleasure as they did so.

"Well then." I smirked turning away from the show "What about you Harribel, will you pledge your loyalty to me as well? I mean if you don't want it maybe Cirucci does?"

"Bite me." She sneered.

"Haa." I sighed "Still not giving in to me, how sad."

Cirucci arrived around the same time, hearing that I had summoned her, I made the same offer I had made Harribel and she happily accepted.

"NOM! MMHH!" she moaned taking the pill.

Cirucci got more and more powerful, her body getting large and muscular her legs getting cut and toned, her arms jacking up with more and more bundles of muscles.

"This is nice, never thought of myself as a buff babe." She smirked.

_Drat I'm out of pills, I guess I'll have to ask Orihime to get me more._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Yuzu and Karin's Desire

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Karin's POV**

It was another normal day at the gym, everyone working out and looking sexy doing it. Orihime and Tatsuki were doing pushups over Chizuru, kissing the girl's breasts as they went up and down. Loly and Menoly were watching Rukia on the bench press and Riruka and Jackie had been running miles on the treadmill and working up a major sweat. Ikumi was on a rowing machine near a mirror, watching herself work out while Mashiro rubbed her pussy to her own reflection.

I headed back to the kitchen were Yuzu was, my muscular body pumping happily as I arrived to meet my sister. The two of us really like our time with the other girls, but sometimes it feels like we don't get as much respect as they do.

"Hi Karin." Yuzu smiled as I arrived in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said taking a seat.

Yuzu works a lot in the kitchen making nutritious meals for the other girls, it takes a lot of protein and other stuff to build muscle and run our strong bodies. Yuzu and I both enjoyed the looks of our toned bodies, I was surprised how cute Yuzu looked with a little muscle.

"Say Yuzu?" I asked "Do you every feel…small?"

"Well I guess." She shrugged sitting at the table with me "Not as much as I used to but compared to the other girls we aren't as big."

"I feel the same, sometimes it's like they don't stake us seriously, we're strong too." I sighed.

"Maybe it's because our breasts as smaller." Yuzu pouted looking at my more well-endowed bust "I mean older girls care about that right, it's why so many people like Orihime, she has such big breast!"

"I don't know maybe." I shrugged "I mean I've got a nice pair but they still don't pay me much mind."

"If only there was a way for us to compete with them." Yuzu frowned.

"Well…maybe there is." I hummed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I overheard that Rukia go another shipment of supplements from Soul Society the other day." I explained "Loly said there we hundreds of pills and that her and Menoly had to take half to Nelliel in Hueco Mundo. If we could find those…"

"We could get bigger." Yuzu blushed.

"Exactly." I smiled.

Since the others were so into their workouts we took the chance to sneak into the storage room and find the shipment.

"There they are." I said prying the lid off the crate with my bare hands.

The large wooden crate was full of pill bottles all labeled "Strength Pills"

"How many should we take?" Yuzu wondered.

"Well look what just one did to us." I flexed "I figure…three should put us in competition with the others."

"Yeah that makes sense." She said picking up a bottle and shaking out six little pills, three for me and three for her "You ready?"

"Let's do this." I shrugged.

Yuzu and I threw the pills into our mouths and swallowed, it took a second but soon I felt the power building up inside me.

"OHHH!" Yuzu moaned as her arms started getting big "Karin!"

"HMMM!" I groaned as my chest rose and my pecs and breasts started to grow "It's…so intense!"

I saw my arms growing larger and larger and more and more bundles of muscles packed onto me. I heard Yuzu moaning more and more as her body got larger and buffer, her traps and delts got larger and fill up with strength. Our clothes got tighter and tighter and out growing bodies became unmanageable.

"RAAH!" I roared flexing my chest and tearing off my sports bra like a string.

"SO MUCH POWER!" Yuzu yelled as she ripped free of her binds.

Yuzu and I were now the biggest girls in the gym, in both muscle mass and breast size, I looked at my sister, her heaving tits, her rock hard abs…her sexy body.

"HMM!" I moaned kissing her and running my hands on her body.

"Karin!" she moaned as our tits smashed together and we started making out.

"HAA!" I gasped as Yuzu slipped a powerful finger into my pussy and started rapidly pumping in and out.

"OHH!" my sister screamed as I returned the favor with my own powerful arms.

The two of us started pleasuring each other trying to burn off the arousal caused by the pills, I could barely think I just wanted to feel my sisters body on mine, moaning as she fucked me and I fucked her back.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Hail to the Queen

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Deep in Las Noches Nelliel and her harem of buff Arrancar lovers were working out, making love and doing all sorts of naughty things, they had recently gotten a new shipment of Strength Pills so they were all in a horny and happy mood. But while they were distracted with each other Harribel slipped away to a storage room looking for the full shipment so she could take back her throne.

"So this is them, there's not much left, they must have taken or moved the whole thing" Harribel looked in the crate with a single bottle of pills "Still these will be enough to break free and take my place back."

Harribel quickly ripped the safety cap off the bottle and dumped the whole thing into her mouth.

"UGH!" she choked and coughed as the power of the pills overcame her "HRAAAA!"

Harribel groaned in discomfort as under her skin her muscles bulged and grew larger and larger, her shoulders popped to life, her back became hard and chiseled while her pectorals stretched wide to support her large full bust. Her calves and thighs pulled tight while her butt jiggled a bit, her core tightening into an uncountable number of abs and hr arms ripped to life with huge biceps and triceps.

"RAAAHHH!" she growled gritting her teeth as veins popped on her body and her form became unbelievable strong "RAH!"

It a fit of discomfort she grabbed a wall, smashing it to rubble in one punch.

"SO POWERFUL!" she roared flexing her whole body "I'm unstoppable!"

"What is it you plan on doing?" Nel said walking in with her lovers, the sight of the bulging buff Harribel surprising her a bit.

"Heh." Harribel smirked and stomped over, her muscular form towering over he fellow Amazonian "I'm no longer weaker than you, I'll be taking my throne back now."

"Hmph." Nel pouted and put her arms under her large bust "I'm sad, you're such a bad girl Tia…If you had just accepted me as Queen I couldn't have to punish you."

"Don't call me that." Harribel growled.

"It's a good thing I secured some of these ahead of time." Nel smirked pulling out her personal pill bottle and dumping a few into her hand, her followers doing the same ***GULP***

"GRRRR!" Nel groaned as she grew in size and muscle to match Harribel.

The others grew larger and more engrossed with power, Apacci's arms bulging, Mila-Rose's legs stretching out,, Sung-Sun's pecs raising her bust as Cirucci grunted with growth.

"Now then." Nelliel grappled with Harribel "Why don't we settle this once and for all."

"GRRR!" Harribel was pushed back "Impossible."

"You just obtained all that strength at once." Nel laughed lifting Harribel off the ground for a suplexed "You don't know how to use it at all!"

"AHHH!" Harribel yelled as she was suplexed and held down by the other Arrancar, Nel quickly shoving her head between Harribel's legs and licking her cunt.

"Say it!" Nel lashed her tongue "Who's your queen?!"

"HAAA!" the Shark Arrancar moaned.

"Say it Harribel." Apacci and Mila-Rose said licking the woman's breasts.

"Give in already." Cirucci smirked kissing Harribel's abs.

"It'll only get better from here." Sung-Sun hissed.

"Ha…ha…YESSS!" Harribel moaned "LADY NELLIEL!"

"Yes." The woman smirked as her friend finally gave in and came on her face "Wonderful. I wanna have more fun, let's go visit Orihime."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Primative Power

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The personal gym of Orihime and her friends was bustling with energy, women lifting, stretching and fucking like no other. All of them working out, bodies sweaty and flexing all over. Orihime had gotten a letter from Nel saying she and the Arrancar were coming to visit and now it was just a matter of time.

"HMM!" Orihime moaned as her back and legs were massaged by Loly and Menoly.

The only sounds in the gym were grunts, weights shifting and the occasional moan as women worked out and pleasured each other, the silence was cut though when a large Garganta opened in the center of the gym.

"Oh they're here." Orihime stood up.

"HMM!" Nel, looking large and muscular, stepped out and bumped her head on the ceiling.

"Wow you're huge!" Orihime gasped.

"A little to huge." Nel laughed kneeling so that she could fit in the gym "Come on you guys!"

The other Arrancar stepped out, also looking buff and amazon like, though Harribel was on all fours, collar on her neck, chain connecting her to Nel's wrist.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"How'd you guys get so big?" Tatsuki said drying her forehead with a towel.

"Yeah, no side effects just strength from the pills." Nel flexed her arm a bit "Don't mind Harribel she's just been broken into my little slave. The girls and I have Arrancar strength, we're unstoppable."

"Incredible." Orihime said "I guess Captain Unohana was worried over nothing."

"Well I'm not sure it's possible that being Arrancar is what weakened any side effects." Nel tried to cut the girls excitement a bit."

"Arrancar strength huh." Loly smirked dropping a crate of pills down in the room.

"Sounds good." Menoly said doing the same.

Each other the Arrancar assistant pulled out a pill bottle, fake toasted and then downed the whole thing. The two groaned as they grew larger and larger, they became taller like the other Arrancar, forced to kneel to fit in the room as their bodies were stacked with powerful muscles.

"Amazing." Menoly smirked dropping her now tatter workout clothes.

"What do you think Orihime?" Loly smiled and flexed her pecs a bit.

"Perfect." The girl laughed.

"You two are like Orihime's own Fraccion." Nelliel giggled a bit.

"Still compared to these guys we're small." Karin sighed.

"They're like Giants." Yuzu yelped out.

"Indeed." Jacki nodded.

"It's not fair at all." Riruka huffed a bit.

The other girls, Tatsuki, Rukia, Chinatsu, Ikumi and Mashiro all nodded in agreement.

"Then let's buff up." Orihime said as they each took a bottle of pills "I mean look at them there's no side effects."

The ten women each picked up a bottle and downed dozens of pills. The room filled with grunts and groans of discomfort as they all began to grow.

"GRR!" Karin moaned flexing her expanding chest and pecs.

"HMPH!" Yuzu gasped a bit as her legs extended and tightened with muscle.

Riruka and Jackie both huffed as their backs got bugger, Rukia smirking as her arms grew while Chinatsu's abs expanded more and more.

"HEH!" Ikumi grinded her teeth as her deltoids popped up in size and Tatsuki and Mashiro moaned as veins popped on their thick muscular necks.

"YES!" Orihime moaned as she grew larger and larger "GRRR-GAH!"

Orihime began to realize that something was off, her mind felt hazy like she was forgetting things. Her face went a little slack jawed as her growth slowed, the other were similar, all of them fading away mentally.

"Ugh…" Orihime stood there, her buff body glistening with sweat.

"What's wrong?" Nel asked.

"Sex…" Orihime grunted in an almost primitive voice "Orihime want sex now!"

The girl stomped over and grabbed Tatsuki, pinning her to the wall and starting to eat her out.

"OHH!" The girl moaned deeply "Good, feel good."

Nel watched as the girls broke down into an orgy, rubbing and kissing each other, fucking like there was no tomorrow, Karin and Yuzu started to scissor, Ikumi let Chinatsu and Riruka kiss her breasts while Rukia double fingered Jackie and Mashiro.

"What happened to them?" Loly said in shock.

"I see, so there are sideffects on humans and weak Soul Reapers." Nel hummed.

"What do you mean?" Apacci asked.

"They couldn't handle the power, they've reverted to an almost cavewoman like state mentally." She explained "It's like they've gone primitive."

The group of primitive minded Amazons kept on fucking and flexing unable to focus on anything but carnal desires.

"Should we stop them?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Why, they look happy." Sung-sun complimented as Tatsuki grunted and screeched with a rapturous orgasm.

"This just got very complicated." Nel smirked "Still…this could be fun, maybe I'll be the queen of my own little Amazon Cavewomen tribe."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
